


Good Job, Strider

by Vale (kowarubunga)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowarubunga/pseuds/Vale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excuse any grammatical error due to the fact I typed this bitch up my phone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Job, Strider

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammatical error due to the fact I typed this bitch up my phone.

Your name is Dave Strider and you think you're in love.

You think you're in love because you get excited when his blue text pops' up on Pesterchum. You find its no longer even remotely exhausting to talk to him for lengthy times--you live for them now. You dint know when or how it happened, but it did and you're happy it did.

You ignore you're bros attempt at meddling in you're romantic affairs. You do it abs do it easily. You try and hit on your best friend. He doesn't take the hint.

You flirt like Vriska and Karkat. He doesn't see what you're flinging at him. He fails for their shitty attempts at human relationships. So, why not yours?

You enlist the help of Jade Harley--ecto-sister to the one   
you're trying to pursue and friend of yours. She tries and her plan fails miserably. He doesn't seem to pick up what you are so obviously putting down.

The two of you pester each other into oblivion. Half way   
through the night you need something ironic to say but you find nothing good. You quit pestering him. He does not like this and annoys you all day asking you what the fuck happened. He even got Lalonde to help (she stopped after a few messages). He gives up around midnight (or hes asleep--you cannot tell fir you are bot in the same area). You thank the infamous rap gods.

Your plan of romance has once again failed you. Good job, Strider.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even fucking look at me. I originally wrote this for English (we write like everyday) and yeah. You know, thought this would be a good idea. Don't hold me up to good standards.


End file.
